


Halogen

by softheartelectricsoul



Category: My Chemical Romance, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Cancer, Chatlogs, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones, So many song references, Song references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: Pat's life is okay. He's gliding through high school with the help of his girlfriend Grace and My Chemical Romance songs.And then Grace goes off to live in California, My Chemical Romance breaks up, and the cherry on the top? He's diagnosed with fatal bone cancer. Thank God for long-distance text plans.title from the rise and fall of the black parade





	Halogen

G: How's it going, Pat?  
P: I audibly winced at that sentence.  
G: Guessing it's not very good.  
P: Yeah. How's it in Cali?  
G: Really hot. Just being outside in the sun for half a second is enough to give you skin cancer.  
P: …  
G: Oops. Sorry.  
G: Anyway, this place is real cool. The locals call it the Zones.  
P: Locals including your cousins and their friends?  
G: Yep. They probably have a punk-rock band somewhere in the garage, that's the kind of people they are. They're awesome.  
P: Neat. How's your uncle?  
G: He's great. He's a DJ for this obscure under-the-radar station. Which is good, because half the things he puts on there would never get put onto mainstream radio.  
P: Seems like a haven for Punk Queen Grace.  
G: Hey!  
G: Anyway, tell me what's in back in Jersey.  
P: Nothing much. More treatments, mostly.  
G: Oh.  
P: I hung out with Hel and Bia.  
P: Same same.  
P: Hey, Grace?  
G: Yes?  
P: Do you ever feel like you want to give up?  
P: Like, I have fourteen years on this planet.  
P: And then… nothing.  
P: What is the purpose of life if not for an afterlife?  
G: Well, I sure as hell hope there's an afterlife. I'd have wasted all my efforts if not.  
G: If you ever feel down, remember that My Chem exists.  
P: *existed  
G: …  
P: Off to re-listen to The Black Parade.  
P: By the way, what's new on Grace Radio?  
G: Here you have it. [Audio File, 1.12 MB]  
P: Addict With A Pen, huh?  
P: Great.  
G: See you.  
P: So long and goodnight.  
G: *So long, not goodnight.  
P: We're not having this argument again.  
G: Oh, yes we are. Put aside your Black Parade, we're going down.  
P: Swingin'.

**Author's Note:**

> look i wrote something multichapter for once  
> watch for updates every few days until i burn out and realise i have no plot line for this fic


End file.
